


Charlie's Lucy

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Fred and George ignore the stop sign and try to figure out what Charlie's up to.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Series: Challenges [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 7





	Charlie's Lucy

The 'No Entry' sign had been taunting the twins ever since their fifteen-year-old brother, Charlie, had placed it on his bedroom door. It was big and red, an obvious sign that danger awaited those who dared to enter. Unfortunately, _danger_ was the twins' middle name.

Of course, they would ignore the glaring sign and plan to enter the room unseen.

While Fred made his way to Charlie's bedroom to distract him, George crept out of the house and began climbing up the thick metal pipe that led to the rooftop. It coincidentally passed by Charlie's window, which was George's main destination.

Reaching the window was easy, but unfortunately, it was shut. Ignoring the slight burning in his arms, George clung to the pipe like a spider monkey and peeked over the windowsill.

On the other end of the room, the door was slightly ajar as Charlie stood talking to Fred, his back turned towards George. And so, George was free to look at the room.

It was as though a tornado had ripped through it. The bookshelf had been upended, books and parchments scattered all over the floor. The pillows and bedspread had tiny marks on them, and when George squinted to inspect them, he realised they were claw marks.

The moment he made his discovery, a flurry of wings and scales squawked and tried to attack him, clawing at the windowsill. Only the presence of the window slowed it down.

But the damage was done.

In his shock and terror, George screamed as his hands slipped. The ground came up to meet him, or was it the other way around? Nevertheless, George found himself gasping and crying in pain, stars visible behind his eyelids.

"George! What happened?" Molly cried, hurrying out of the house. As she helped him sit up, Charlie and Fred arrived and were soon joined by the remaining siblings.

Charlie's eyes were wide with terror as he stared at George, trying to signal to him to remain silent. George groaned and rubbed the back of his head, his heart still pounding in terror. He caught Fred's eye and understood what his twin wanted to do.

He looked up at Molly and said sheepishly, "Sorry, Mum. I was just looking for something to do."

"Are you all right?" Molly fretted over him as she helped him into the house, scolding and rebuking him for his antics as well.

Fred tapped Charlie's back, and when he turned, Fred said, "We want to touch the baby dragon."

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you two see the 'no entry' sign? Was it not enough for you?" Charlie cried, raising his hands in frustration.

"Nope, either you let us touch the dragon, or we'll tell Mum you have it in your room."

"Fine. You two can meet Lucy tonight."

"I thought Lucy was your girlfriend," Fred teased, and Charlie simply smacked his head before striding off to tend to his pet dragon.

Charlie muttered, "Dragon's are way better than girls."


End file.
